vipicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ba Na Hills
Ba Na Hills Bà Nà Hill Station (or Bà Nà Hills) is a hill station and resort located in the Trường Sơn Mountains west of the city of Da Nang, in central Vietnam. The station, advertised as "the Da Lat of Danang province" by local tourism authorities, was founded in 1919 by French colonists. Linh Ung Pagodais situated near the station, with a cable car nearby to carry tourists to and from the resort.1 The Ba Na Cable Car, opened on 29 March 2013, holds the world record for longest non-stop single track cable car at 5801 metres in length.2! Location: The hill station is located at an elevation of 1485 metres,42 km from the city of Da Nang Activities: Festival: - Flower Festival - Carnival Festival - Wine Festival - B’estival Beer Festival - Winter Festival - Halloween Festival In addition, Ba Na cable cars hold two Guinness World Records: the world’s longest single cable car system (5,042.62 m long) and the world highest gap between its departure and arrival station (1,291.81 m high). A series of four star hotel with 137 rooms and standard restaurants which can serve every demand of tourists. Sun World Ba Na Hills is still being invested and expanded to offer tourists with more attractive options. Old French villas have been restored with high-class standards. Sport leisure centers, food and cultural exhibition are being designed. Eco-tourism destinations, nature exploitation and other new-fangled ideas about a hidden mountain and forest area are continuously taken shape. All of these features promise a changeable, unheard-of and unique space, beckoning near and far tourists to come and to fly up with Ba Na. Ticket prices: Price for Danang resident with condition (*) : Adult: 400.000vnđ Children: 300.000vnđ (1m-1,3m) (*)Applying conditions: Providing personal identity card, driving license, passport to prove that the certificate of permanent household registered in Danang at ticket counter For Children : Showing the birth-certifying paper, family register Children over than 1.3m in height : 100% adult’s cost Children under 1.0m in height : Free The price is applied from April 01st to December 31th 2017 Remarks The above prices include return Cable car fees Include 10% of VAT The above prices include all free games in Fantasy Park: over 105 games and free Knight Game (Chute). Included entrance fees for Funicular, Debay ancient wine cellar & Le Jardin D’Amour’ Fee) The above prices exclude the fee for visiting Wax Museum, cotton animal game and carnival skill at Fantasy Park What to explore Sun World Ba Na Hills: ''' There are 2 different routes by Cable car to the hilltop of Ba Na The most common one : start from Suoi Mo Station, you will spend around 20 minutes trip on the 5042m long cable car system. Then you will stop at Ba Na station, go out , if you turn right, you can go to the balcony with amazing view of Danang City and the cable car system. Then, if you want to visit the D’Amor Flower Gardens, you need to buy the funicular ticket, which is 70.000 VND ( 3,5 USD), enjoy 5 mins trip on the funicular to the top funicular station, where you can walk down and enjoy the beauty of different flower gardens. They also offer the French Wine Cellar, great view from the good days, but the taste of wine is average, not really special. Following the main road, you will go cross the checking place, where they make a colorless stamp on you hand (to make sure that you paid ticket at the bottom finucular station) you can see the big statue of Shakyamuni – 27m high made by concrete, then stept down to visit one of 3 Linh Ung pagoda in Danang at the height of 1400m . From here, you can walk through the gate to see the panoramic view back to Danang City. If you don’t to try the funicular service, on the right side of that station, there is a road take you up to Linh Ung pagoda and the Shakyamuni statue, you can not go through the checking place without colorless stamp. It has many steps, and there are some trucks on the road. This way is just good for adventurers. After visitting those places, you can take the train back, move to Debay station to get on another cable car system, spending 5 minutes on it to Morin Station. From there, you can follow the exit to the Fantasy Park, spending the relaxing time there, or find a food court and get some ernegy first. There are 3 floors amusement park, and you get 5 free games there : bumper car, thrilling flyer, mirror house and jurasic park at 1st floor, 29m high drop and twist tower at the 3rd floor.You don’t need ticket, just keep in line and enjoy them ! Other games such as 4d, 5d movies, other video games require ticket or coin that you can by from the shops in every floors. Just out side of the jurasic park is the 300m long alpine coaster, which costs 100,000 vnd. Other expensive game here is the wax showroom, where you can se more than 30 statues of the celebrities. Actually there is a short trekking to the top of the moutain ( 1487m). Due to the French Village works, so they close that trekking at the moment. But if you want to take many wonderful shots, from Morin station, you turn right to go to Morin Hotel, they have a watching tower there where you can be extremly stunned by the scenery. Or simply enjoy the moments with morin spa center that very close to the watching tower. There are many places for your meal, like kazka restarant ( the wood bulding where the people serve BBQ lamp or pork in Kazka style, or other food vendors serve noodle soup, grilled sausage or chicken wings. The food here are not really expensive, but tastes average. So bring a snack will be a great solution. Otherwise, you can buy the buffet ticket – 180,000vnd and enjoy the buffet there, but it is almost crowded. In the peak season ( from April to July) both cable car systems work ( Suoi mo – Bana ; Thac Toc Tien – Indochine) so if you have to take the Thac Toc Tien one ( new one) , you will go directly to the top of the mountain, then you can go down for visiting the funicular, pagoda, flower gardens and statue by Morin – Debay route ( when you go out from Indochine station, Morin station is on your left side) then, you can start your visiting there. '''How to get there: Located around 35km from Danang City and 70 km from Hoian, the easiest way to this resort is get a private transfer to Ba Na hills. If you go there by taxi, make sure that the driver will pick up you also, it is quite hare to pick up a taxi in Ba Na hills. In case you want to go to this resort yourself, this is the direction: – From Noveltel Danang ( City center) : Head north on Bạch Đằng toWard Lý Tự Trọng (650 m) At the roundabout, take the 1st exit onto 3 Tháng 2 (1 km) At the roundabout, take the 1st exit onto Nguyễn Tất Thành (8.4 km) Turn left onto Phan Văn Định (800 m) Turn right at Cửa Hàng Đtdđ Huy Chương onto Nguyễn Lương Bằng (1.6 km) Turn left onto Số 5 (3.5 km) At Tiệm Cơ Khí Loan Như, continue onto Âu Cơ (2.6 km) Continue onto ĐT 602 (8 km) Continue onto TL 602 (13.3 km) – From Hoian # Take the 1st right onto Bà Huyện Thanh Quan (160 m) # Take the 1st left onto Lý Thường Kiệt (1.2 km) # At Thế Giới Di Động, continue onto Lê Hồng Phong (10.2 km) # Continue onto ĐT607 (2.3 km) # Turn left at ngã tư Điện Ngọc toWard cầu Tứ Câu (3.4 km) # Continue onto cầu Tứ Câu (400 m) # Turn right onto QL 1A/Quốc lộ 1A (8.6 km) # Take the ramp onto Cầu vượt Hòa Cầm (1.1 km) # Continue onto QL 14B/QL 1A/Quốc lộ 1A (4.9 km) # Turn right to stay on QL 1A/Quốc lộ 1A (7.9 km) # Turn left Head west on Trần Hưng Đạo toWard Bà Huyện Thanh Quan (190 m) # Turn right toWard ĐT 602 (550 m) # Turn left onto ĐT 602 (8 km) # Continue onto TL 602 (13.3 km) Preferences: https://tourism.danang.vn/en/attractions/natural/sun-world-ba-na-hills.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%A0_N%C3%A0_Hills http://banahills.sunworld.vn/en/